


Real Life

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you decide between one lie and another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life

**Title:** Real Life  
 **Author:** Alisanne  
 **Summary:** How do you decide between one lie and another?  
 **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) Week #5 Challenge.  
 **Genre/Cliche:** Angst (or flangst)  
 **Word prompt:** Cunning  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG/ Angst  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for their invaluable assistance.

~

“We can’t do this any more,” Harry whispered.

“Do what, specifically? Argue? Get ejected from a pub and end up stumbling into a cheap hotel to fuck each other’s brains out?” Snape sounded matter-of-fact.

“Any of it!” Harry said, feeling like the walls were closing in. “I just can’t-- Ginny--”

“Clearly isn’t giving you what you need,” Snape murmured.

Harry tried again. “Our marriage is--”

“A farce. That much is obvious.” Snape took a long drag of his fag before putting it out. “Why did you come to me?”

“I needed help.”

“Naturally.” Snape smiled unpleasantly. “What for?”

Harry stumbled over the words. “I...I think Ginny’s giving me Amortentia.”

Snape went silent. “Well, she’s certainly cunning enough,” he muttered. “I’ve long thought she was mis-Sorted.”

“Will you help me?”

Snape smirked “To do what? Without it, your family disintegrates.”

“My family’s a lie!”

Snape rose, striding towards Harry, who was still sprawled across the bed, naked. The same bed they’d just been thrashing about on thirty minutes before. Harry closed his eyes, feeling filthy.

“Everything between us is a lie, Potter,” Snape snarled, straddling him. “It’s based on deception and your cowardice.”

“I’m not a coward!” Harry cried. _I came to you, didn’t I?_ Somehow they began to snog, grope. Harry relaxed, expecting more angry sex, until Snape pulled away.

“You taste of brandy and leather,” he rasped. “That’s what Amortentia tastes like to me.”

“Fuck.” Harry slumped. “What can I do?”

“Go home, Potter.” Snape turned away. “You’ve a family. I’ll not be responsible for their abandonment.”

“Oh God,” Harry groaned. “Why must everything be so hard?”

Snape stared at him. “Because this is real life, idiot. Now leave, you disgust me.”

Choking back bile, Harry dressed and left. He would be back, though, he always went back.

~  



End file.
